Taming the Tiger, Loving the Lion
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Tygra just doesn't understand some things, and neither does Lion-o. Can the two work out these problems together? Or is their mating doomed?


**HELLO ALL! FIRST THUNDERCATS FANFICTION! I LOVE TYGRA AND LION-O PAIRINGS! SO, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO! **

Taming the Tiger, Loving the Lion-by PS

Jealousy didn't even begin to describe how Tygra felt.

He wasn't jealous because Lion-o was spending time with Cheetara, no, he was jealous because Cheetara was spending time with Lion-o.

He and Lion-o had been mated for Third Earth's sake, and still it seemed that the younger man would never give him any attention besides when they were alone.

Everyone knew that they were mated, Tygra had made sure to tell them after they consummated the act, but it seemed that Cheetara still liked to flirt with the king, and that made Tyrga furious.

"Go up to him if it's annoying you that much."

Tygra turned to see Panthro, his best friend, standing there, carving notches into a scrap piece of wood. Panthro was missing his own mate he knew, but his mate had turned evil and was now out to get him and make him his consort when he became king. Grune was partially insane.

Tygra leaned back against the tree he was standing next to and looked at the taller man, "he doesn't like it when I go up to him in public like that."

Panthro snorted, "well to damn bad, you're his mate, from birth, he should have known that you would be possessive of him, after all, he is the submissive one."

Tygra's muscles clenched as he thought of Lion-o and he glanced back to the clearing where Cheetara was supposedly helping to train the young king, "well...he doesn't know that, he just thinks that I'm to possessive of him."

Panthro walked up and laid a hand on the tiger's shoulder, "it's alright kid, just talk to him tonight, away from the group, I'll keep the others occupied for you."

Tygra looked up at the other man, "thanks Panthro."

The panther nodded and walked back off into the woods...

Lion-o was mad.

He had been training with Cheetara, while narrowly avoiding her flirting, and had looked up to see his mate and Panthro standing extremely close to each other.

His instincts immediately went on high alert and he had seen red.

How dare his mate allow another male that close? Silently growling he glanced at Cheetara where she was stretching and trying to be seductive.

He narrowed his eyes at Tygra's retreating form and made up his mind, tonight he and the tiger would have a talk, and he would finally say what he had been wanting to say for so long...

It was after dinner when Lion-o stole away into the woods, highly aware of Tygra following him. He found a huge, cannopy tree and sat under it, "come out Tygra, I know you're there."

There was a flash and Tygra appeared out of thin air, his invisibility cover melting away, "Lion-o."

Lion-o stared at him, "we need to talk."

His dominant strode forward, staring at him with those amber eyes, "yes, we do. Why were you letting Cheetara flirt with you today?"

The anger was silent, but present, and Lion-o felt shock and anger charging through his system, "me? What about you, going and letting Panthro hang so close around you!"

Tygra stared at him, eyes glinting hard, "he was trying to help me!"

Lion-o snorted, "yeah, I'm sure, trying to help you get off maybe."

Tygra growled and in a movement so precise and accurate he caught hold of Lion-o and dragged him close, "he was trying to help me get you alone so that we could talk. He knows that I've been feeling protective and possessive of you, and he was trying to help me not kill Cheetara for even looking at you!"

Lion-o stared at him, his mouth set in an 'o' shape, and his teal eyes wide, "so...he wasn't flirting with you?"

Tygra gave him a little shake, "no Lion-o. He knows what it's like, trying not to hurt you're mate, and trying to make them happy. I-I just want to make you happy..."

Tygra looked away from the lion and let him go, turning his face away, "I'm sorry that you already have to go and try to find another mate, I can tell that you don't want me..."

Lion-o growled, a fierce sound that reverberated throughout the forest; he grabbed Tygra and smashed his lips to his.

The kiss was hot and passionate, and Lion-o submitted when Tygra took possession of the kiss, turning the anger into hot energy.

When they parted for breath Lion-o panted against his mate's lips, "don't you ever say that! We were born to be mated to one another, and I don't want anyone but you!"

Tygra looked up at his mate, "why won't you let me show my affection towards you in front of the others?"

Lion-o glanced down and blushed, "I-I don't want anyone else to see your passion, I want it all for myself..."

Tygra stared at him for a moment, and then, with quiet determination, he pulled the lion in for another kiss, this one slower and more languid, he pulled away for a minute, shivering when the other whined, "I love you Lion-o."

The younger's eyes popped open and he stared at the tiger, licking his lips quickly he smiled softly, "I love you too Tygra."

Tygra grabbed hold off him and pushed him against the tree, "I'm going to make love to you now Lion-o."

The King smiled at him and purred, "you better."

Tygra gave a low moan and began removing his mates clothing, careful not to rip the vestments, "I love your body Lion-o," he said as he stroked down the lion's chest.

Lion-o shivered and kicked his boots off, "oh gods...Tygra..."

Tygra's answering growl made Lion-o shiver and lean heavily against the strong tree.

Once Tygra had removed all of Lion-o's clothes he stepped back to look at him. Lion-o was beautiful. His smooth skin was covered in short, velvety fur that made Tygra drool; his member was already glistening with precome, and Tygra hadn't even touched him yet.

Tygra purred at his mate, his amber eyes glinting in the dim moonlight, "so ready for me Lion-o, don't worry, I won't make you wait...long."

Lion-o shivered and mewled, leaning into the tiger as he came closer, shedding his own clothing, "Tygra...please touch me."

The tiger ran his hands up the thickly muscled arms and licked at his cheek, "oh Lion-o, you always taste so good."

Lion-o mewled again and gasped when he was turned around swiftly and slammed against the tree, his face just barely missing the rough bark, "Tygra!"

Tygra chuckled and Lion-o held a wet pop, and suddenly moist fingers came close to his hole, "relax Lion-o, I'll go slow, don't I always?"

Lion-o didn't have time to answer, he was to busy gasping as one of Tygra's long fingers entered his tense hole.

Behind him, Tygra grunted as he stretched Lion-o's opening, "did you honestly think that I would mate with Panthro when I have you?"

Lion-o gasped as Tygra inserted another finger, "hmmmm?"

Lion-o shivered as Tygra's digets curled in his body, "I don't know!"

Tygra pressed his face close to Lion-o's ear, "you should know baby."

Another finger, and Lion-o cried out, "I don't know Tygra, just shut up and fuck me already!"

Tygra growled against his throat, "well, since you asked so nicely." And then he mounted Lion-o as quickly as he could, and all the way in.

Tears beaded in Lion-o's eyes and he dug his claws into the wood before him.

Tygra gave a mewl of apology and kissed his mate's shoulder, silently asking for forgiveness, "oh Lion-o, I'm sorry baby."

Lion-o gave a terse nod and gasped out, "Tygra, please, move."

Tygra nodded and carefully manuevered so that he exited Lion-o only a little bit and gave a tiny thrust, making the lion before him gasp, but this time, in pleasure.

Lion-o turned his head to look at the tiger, "more Tygra."

Not able to hold back Tygra gave a full thrust, his right hand going down and around to grasp Lion-o's member.

Lion-o gasped again at the sensation's surrounding him and he moved his hands backward to dig his claws into Tygra's behind, making the tiger growl.

They moved in harmony, cries and growls mixing together to create a melody in the surrounding forest. Tygra, close to his end, pumped Lion-o's member and growled against the lion's cheek.

And, then, suddenly and fiercly, he came, teeth clamping around Lion-o's neck, drawing blood, and his hand grasping Lion-o's member into completion.

Tygra's vision unblurred minutes later, and he licked away the blood that was spilling from Lion-o's neck, he purred as he nuzzled the wound, "I'm sorry."

With a wet pop he left Lion-o's overheated body, allowing the lion to turn around, still panting, Lion-o smiled, "I'm not." He pressed a hand up to his neck, making Tygra's eyes go dark again, "I love you Tygra, my mate."

Tygra purred and nuzzled into his mate, taking him into his arms, "I love you too Lion-o, my beautiful mate."

And the night was quiet...

**I SHALL MAKE A PANTHRO AND GRUNE STORY SOON ENOUGH, BUT...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
